The United One
Summary The United One is a character in the verse of Uni and is the creation of Haesus aka John-Zander. The United One is a human cyborg born sometime before the first planet was colonized by humans and is the longest living human existence. Most of his life was spent dealing in academics, training, politics and even fighting for equal rights for new subspecies of humans. He eventually created the United Imperial Republic when he made a Coup of the Core Kingdom. His power comes from Powerful Technology, Will, and Psionics Appearance The United One is a human cyborg that is 6 Feet. His mechanical parts include his eyes, hands, bone Structure And Implants here and there. He looks like a pale skinned 21 Year old Caucasian male but don't let his looks fool you his body may be 21 Years of age in quality but his real age is somewhere around 2000 years of age. His eye color naturally is a blue grey but his mechanical eyes allow him to change it to any color he wants however. The same is with his skin and hair color due to his excellent body manipulation he can change it at any time but generally keeps it at its natural look. Pale skin and dark brown hair. Personality The United One is mostly an unserious man. He cracks jokes and laugh a lot. He is generally a good person by most definitions. He's not completely lawful however he has broken his own nation's laws to keep something going on a couple occasions. The United One uses more popular slang instead of regular words. While charismatic he doesn't have the same charisma as many other leaders, he mostly gets by with respect being the founder of his nation. When his Psionics overload he his personality changes as he loses some self-control and laughs for no reason at times even if he's losing but is still fully aware during this state and can stop himself if necessary. Most of the time he doesn't care. He also becomes more brutal and precise being more efficient while also doing more "unnecessary" things Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C |''' 6-C''' Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Awareness Of Other Universes And Timelines, Immune To Time Manipulation, Negation of Time Abilities (Presence), Regeneration (Mid), Electrical Manipulation, Resistant to Electricity, Temperature Manipulation (Heat And Cold), Extremely Resistant to Heat and Cold, Telepathy, Minor Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing (Advance Fatal) |''' Everything else stated but at a higher level, Black Hole Creation and Destruction '''Attack Potency: Town Level | Island Level Speed: Superhuman '''Combat Speed, '''Massively FTL+ Reaction Timing, Massively FTL+ Travel Speed (Warp) | Subsonic+ Combat Speed, Massively FTL+ Reaction Timing, Massively FTL+ 'Travel Speed (Warp) 'Durability: City Block Level Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 50 Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Building Class Stamina: Physically he has almost unlimited physical stamina, Psionicly however he is more limited however this takes a extended period of time using his powers at full''' | Same Physically, Psionicly unknown, but with how it goes into overdrive potentially forever however at the detriment to his physical form and mental state '''Range: Tens of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers Intelligence: Has a doctorate in many every subject. Declared a Genius in military tactics and described as beyond genius when it comes to swordsmanship. Is the leader of the most powerful and well maintained nation in the Galaxy. Weaknesses: None truly notable Key: Base | Overloaded Notable Attacks/Techniques Overload- He forces his brain to start producing psionic Energy on mass to an extent not known. To prevent himself from going insane he has to control these energies this process is very painful and he drops onto his knees sword in the ground while a red black visible aura surrounds him. This takes a short bit but he is not vulnerable during this the psionic energies going berserk hurting harming sentient life around The United One. It has killed civilians around him, and even stunned multiple trained psionic Users. After the transformation his sense aura is very dreading. Appearance wise his mechanical eyes change color temporarily until the transformation is undone. The eyes look like normal eyes but with black scleras and a blood red iris. Enhance- He can use his psionic abilities to enhance his or his equipment's strength, durability, strength and overall power Blanket- Aims Gladus up in the air firing a beam of psionic energy the splitting in into smaller projectiles and raining it down. Has ripped apart areas the size of towns. its power with Overload has completely tore apart a Island and practically destroyed it Wrath- Fires a small beam from Gladus that when it hits a target spreads within a Target and tears it apart, his strongest move outside of litterally summoning a black hole Ragnarok- The United One's most powerful ability in this he formed a black hole and can control its direction in which it is traveling. However this can only be produced in Overload and takes concentration to control it Crawlspace- The United One uses Oculi to slow down time to a "Crawl" he is affected as well but his senses are not affected. Feats Career * Formed the most powerful empire to date * Has killed over 80 Ruling leaders Mental * Has outsmarted Larcus on multiple occasions * Has more psionic power then ever recorded * Can create Black Holes Physical * Has lived around 2000 years Equipment Oculi- One of The United One's most important equipment. They are mechanical eyes that are considered the most useful UNI of all time. The Oculi grants him but is not limited to. Planetary range sight, can see as small as DNA, functional computer, tracking, identifying substances and potential weaknesses on targets, it even see through layers of materal, but it's most important ability is it's time manipulation abilities able to slow down time (Though it affects him it does not slow down his mind) and anchors him and anything into its sight onto its present time flow making him and things around him immune to time manipulation Gladus (gl-A-dus) - The United One's Sword that is made out of the most durable and sharp alloys in current age it is incredibly hard to even damage. Its sharpness is insane able to cut most armor and just about anything if enough psionic power is channeled into it. The materials it is made of is very resonant with psionic energies making it easy to channel mental energies into it and out. Combat Suit - Not made for durability it is still tough and has survived battle after battle. Made from similar material from what Gladus is made of making it easier to channel psionic energy. Later was equipped with a warp device allowing him to travel 1000's of times faster than the speed of light in a Vacuum. Wears a variety of Armor over it. Kawica - A pair of mechanical hands he received after getting his own hands removed. These mechanical hands are made of the same material as his Combat Suit and Gladus making channeling mental energy into easier and have made them durable. The main ability of Kawica is the ability to manipulate and create electricity in incredible amounts. Has controlled the electric output of rail-guns in tests Larcus A.I.- A UNI AI Larcus used to be a legendary UNI maker making Gladus and Oculi but then he was assassinated. Nobody knew about his AI that was copying his existence until The United One discovered it and had the chip that contained him installed into his head. Can produce psionic energy as it is sentient however its mechanical nature does limit it. Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Draws: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:John Zander's Pages Category:Neutral Good Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6